


Fireflies and Flower Crowns (JonTronxReader fluff)

by ChicorySweet



Category: JonTron - Fandom, Jontronshow
Genre: Actually VERY inspired, Cute, Established Relationship, Fireflies, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff, I FRICKIN LOVE FIREFLIESSSSSS, JonTronxReader, Other, Reader-Insert, Secret Hideouts, Slightly inspired by "We Intertwined" by the Hush Sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChicorySweet/pseuds/ChicorySweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was feeling really fluffy and decided to make this. It's gender-neutral, too, so pretty much anyone can read it! :D</p><p>ALSO - VERY IMPORTANT -</p><p>This is a GREAT song to listen to while reading this - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKNTqqA5vvk&spfreload=1<br/>I promise you won't regret it!<br/>Enjoy! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireflies and Flower Crowns (JonTronxReader fluff)

It was a gorgeous day in New York. It was warm, the sun was shining, and there was a light breeze blowing across the east coast of the U.S.  
"Hey, (Y/N)!" Jon called. Your head perked up at the sound of your name.  
"Yo." you responded casually.  
"Today's nice! Let's go out!" Jon suggested.  
"Alright, where are we going?" you giggled.  
"Uhhhhhh... Let's have a picnic! I know a great spot outside of the city!"  
"Okay! Let's make some food, then."  
The two of you packed a few assorted snacks, chatting while you made your way to the car.  
"So how'd you find this place?" you asked. Jon scratched his head.  
"Eh, I saw it while I was driving with a friend. We hung out there a lot. I haven't been there in a while, though. So I thought, why not go back with (Y/N)?"  
"It better be cool!" you joked.  
"No, it's a garbage dump. Of course it'll be cool! I'm sure you'll love it!" Jon stated. You smiled at him and jumped in the car. It wasn't long before the two of you were on the road. You stared out of the passenger window, transfixed by all of the trees and plants flying by as you two were getting further away from the center of New York City. Jon noticed that and smiled warmly. He thought you were too cute for words.  
"Whatcha lookin' at?" he asked. You glanced at him.  
"Oh! I'm just looking at the flowers on the side of the road and stuff... Ooh, I think those were Asters that we just passed! Those are my favorites." you remarked, looking back out the window. Jon chuckled.  
"Jeez, how do you know so much about flowers?" you shrugged in response to his question.  
"I dunno. I just like them, so I researched them a bit." you answered simply. Jon laughed again.  
"Why are you so cute?" he let one hand go of the steering wheel and gave you a half-hug.  
"I dunno. I could ask the same for you, though!" you giggled. Jon made a turn and pulled onto a dirt road through a huge field. Filled with flowers.  
"Oh man! We should totally stop and collect some flowers! Please?" you asked, turning towards Jon with puppy eyes.  
"I wasn't gonna say no in the first place but let's do it!" he answered happily, and slowed the car to a stop. You leapt out of the car excitedly and started collecting as many flowers as you could hold.  
"Woah! Slow down, (Y/N)! We won't have room for it in the car!" Jon teased. You blew a raspberry at it. You were gathering up wildflowers of all sorts - Cranebills, Musk Mallows, Crown Vetches, Chicory, Coltsfoot, Black-eyed Susans, Orange Hawkweeds, Blue Phlox, Buttercups, Goldenrods, Queen Anne's Lace, and even some that you didn't know the names of. You turned around to see Jon leaning against the trunk of the car, watching you, amused.  
"Look at all this!" you exclaimed. He snickered.  
"I hope you know what you're going to do with all that?" he asked. You looked down at all the beautiful flowers that were overflowing in your arms, and then back up at him.  
"Nope!"  
"Alright, well, if you're done, I'll be in the car." he smiled and opened your door.  
"Thanks!" you said, climbing in.  
"No problem!" he said, and started driving again. The car made it's way through a small forest, and through another smaller field, with less flowers. The path then led you two through an even bigger forest. Then an idea struck you. You began to pick out a few of the freshest flowers, and wove them together in a braid pattern. You repeated the steps to make the chain longer.  
"Whatcha doin'?" Jon asked, smiling.  
"Waaaait, it's a surprise!" you whined, and turned away from him. He chuckled.  
"Alright, alright. And we're almost there, sorta. We still have a bit of a drive." he commented.  
"No problem! It's gonna take me a while to finish this." you assured him, continuing to work on your masterpiece. Jon watched you out of the corner of his eye and thought about what a lucky guy he was to be with you.  
"Y'know I love you, right?" he asked.  
"Well, duh. And I love you too!" you answered without turning around. He smiled and gave you a small kiss on the back of your head.  
"Cutie-pie."  
"Wait, wait, hold that thought for a while." you responded, working faster on your project.  
"Okay, whatever you say!" he responded.  
The two of you drove on in a comfortable silence for a while. The forest seemed to never end. But that was okay. Because you two were together. At least, until the car emerged from the forest into a beautiful clearing surrounded by trees, dotted with multiple glowing flowers, and enhanced by a gorgeous pond in the middle.  
"Hey, (Y/N), we're here!" Jon said, nudging you gently. You looked up, and were instantly astonished.  
"Woah..." that was all you could say. It was too beautiful for words to describe.  
"Alright! C'mon! I'm starving!" Jon announced, and grabbed the blanket and foot from the backseat. You slowly climbed out of the car and Jon pulled you along with him.  
"It's been a while since uhh, since I was here, but I think it still looks great! What do you think?" he asked. The starstruck look in your eyes answered for you. He giggled and pecked you on the cheek. That snapped you out of your trance, and you gave him a little kiss in response. He smiled and plopped down on the ground.  
"Okay let's get this set up!" he exclaimed, pulling out the blanket. The blanket was decorated with Star Wars characters and you couldn't help but laugh.  
"What? What's so - oh, come on! Star Wars is great and you know it!" Jon huffed.  
"Of course I do! And I agree 100%." you remarked, and sat down beside him. He handed you your lunch and you took it, but set it aside. You still had work to do. You turned away so that Jon couldn't see what you were making.  
"You're still not done with that?" he asked, munching on his snack.  
"It's gotta be perfect!" you exclaimed. "It'll be done soon, though, I promise!"  
"I can't wait!" Jon giggled. He was almost finished with his lunch by the time you turned back around, holding your present behind your back.  
"Okay, now say it." you requested. He seemed confused.  
"Say what?" he asked.  
"Uhhh.... What you called me before we got here!" you hinted, trying not to give away the answer.  
"Uhhh...." to be honest, you wouldn't get what you were trying to say, either.  
"Cutie..."  
"OH! Cutie-pie!" he blurted out. You whipped out your creation and set it on his head.  
"Flower child!" you cheered. His eyes widened with happiness.  
"A floooweerrrr crooooownnn!" watching Jon was like watching a kid on Christmas.  
"Oh man, you're the BEST, (Y/N)!" he scrambled over to you and smooched you on the lips.  
"Awww, shucks." you playfully waved your hand in the air.  
"Aw man, I wish I could make something for you, but I've never made something like this." he admitted bashfully.  
"I can help you learn!" you offered, holding up your giant remaining pile of wild flowers.  
"Alright, let's do this!" he exclaimed.  
The two of you stayed there for the rest of the afternoon and into the night. The sun had set and little glowing bugs flitted their way through the air, blinking to a soundless rhythm.  
"Oh dude, I LOVE fireflies!" Jon chimed.  
"Let's catch some, then!" You proclaimed, standing up with a beautiful new flower crown resting atop your head.  
"Okay!" Jon took off after some, and you did the same. You searched for the yellow glow of the little creatures and spotted one near the ground in front of you. You reached your hand out and tried to grab it, but it had disappeared and you were left empty handed. After a few tries with the same outcome, you turned to see what Jon was doing. You could see him from the glow of the moon swatting the air, and cupping his hands together.  
"Yo, (Y/N)!" he called out. You ran over to see what he had caught.  
"Look at this! I got one!" he opened his hands a little to reveal the tiny bug on his palm.  
"Oh man, how do you do that?" you asked, staring at the fluorescent glow of the lightning bug.  
"I mean, you just kinda - Well, you gotta look for their flashing, and once you spot one, you go up to it slow, or else you'll scare it, and then you just cup your hands, and reach out and grab it real quick." he explained. "I can help you learn! Here, lemme show you - hold this." he slowly let the firefly crawl onto your hand. It blinked and flew away. Jon giggled and began to search for another firefly to catch. You chased after him, hoping to learn his ways.

It was very late by this point. The full moon was all the way in the sky, suggesting that it was midnight. It's light illuminated the two figures laying with each other, you and Jon. Just gazing at the beautiful stars - They lit up the night sky, without being held back by the lights of the city. It was so... Beautiful wasn't enough. Not even close. Nothing could describe these moments. Nothing could ever be more perfect. Nothing more perfect than just laying with Jon, the most beautiful person, amongst the grass in the clearing with the atmosphere lit up above you.  
Just then, Jon gently kissed you on the forehead.  
"I love you so much." he murmured. You smiled and returned the favor.  
"I love you, too."


End file.
